A Night at the Odeon – Hammersmith 1975
A Night at the Odeon – Hammersmith 1975 es un álbum en vivo de Queen. Es el primer lanzamiento oficial de la actuación del grupo en Nochebuena en el Hammersmith Odeon en 1975, grabado por la BBC. El espectáculo fue emitido en BBC2 y BBC Radio 1, e incluyó una de las primeras intrepretaciones en vivo de Bohemian Rhapsody, que fue unos de los bootlegs más conocidos del grupo. Trasfondo El concierto del venticuatro de diciembre de 1975 fue la última fecha de A Night At The Opera Tour, cuyo disco había sido lanzado solo unas semanas atrás, y que ya había llegado a platino. El sencillo de Bohemian Rhapsody ''estaba en medio de sus nueve semanas en el número uno en las listas inglesas en el mmoento del concierto, y en este fue una de las primeras veces que fue tocada en vivo. Queen ya había tocado cuarto veces en el Odeon en esa gira, recibendo buenas críticas en la prensa, con Sounds diciendo «Todo sobre ellos dice que son más importantes que cualquier banda que hayas escuchado». El concierto fue anunciado en ''Melody Maker como «La banda más regia de Inglaterra te espera...» y se vendieron cinco mil entradas. Brian luego contó: «Este concierto fue muy especial para nosortos porque fue el primero que tocamos por completo en televisión». Freddie tocó un Bechstein grand piano blanco importado especialmente para la ocasión, y llevó un Catsuit blanco y otro negro, cambiándose a mitad del concierto. Aunque A Night At The Opera estuviera en las listas en ese momento, la mayoría de las canciones tocadas fueron las de discos anteriores que habían funcionado bien antes, incluyendo un solo de guitarra de Brian justo en la mitad del espectáculo, y un popurrí de viejas y buenas canciones de rock'n'roll hacia el final. La banda solo tocó la parte de ballada de Bohemian Rhapsody como parte de un popurrí, junto a otros temas más antiguos, y el único tema de A Night At The Opera tocado a parte de ese fue God Save The Queen, reproducido desde una cinta al final. El espectáculo fue emitido en la BBC2 como parte de del programa musical The Old Grey Whistle Test, con el audio emitido más tarde en BBC Radio 1. Queen había aparecido en el programa varias veces antes, cuando canciones de estudio aparecían junto a vídeos musicales a medida. El presentador del programa Bob Harris introdujo la banda al escenario, y luego recordó que «la banda estaba en modo fistero esa noche». Por desgracia,las cámaras ya se habían retirado antes del segundo bis del grupo, así que solo el audio de Seven Seas of Rhye y See What A Fool I've Been fue grabado. Gracias a la gran calidad de la grabación, y la emisón a nivel nacional tanto en radio y televisión, el concierto se volvió una de las grabaciones bootleg más famosas del grupo. Muchas de las canciones que aparecen aquí fueron dejadas de lado en giras posteriores, y no aparecen en álbums como Live Killers y Live At Wembley '86. Lanzamiento El espectáculo, remasterizado y resturado fue mostrado en una emisión especial en el ocho de octubre de 2015, donde parte de A Night At The Opera fue grabado. El lado fue lanzado el veinte de noviembre en en CD, DVD, SD Blu-ray y doble disco de vinilo, como también en un deluxe box set con reproduciones de recuerdos del tour, y una grabación de las pruebas de sonido de la del grupo. La versión de DVD/Blu-ray también incluye material extra de la primera gira de Queen en Japón en 1975, en el Nippon Budokan, y un documetal de ventidós minutos en el que aparecen entrevistas de Brian, Roger y Harris titulado Looking Back at the Odeon. Lista de canciones Versión de CD # Now I'm Here # Ogre Battle # White Queen (As It Began) # Bohemian Rhapsody # Killer Queen # The March of the Black Queen # Bohemian Rhapsody (Reprise) # Bring Back That Leroy Brown # Brighton Rock # Guitar Solo # Son and Daughter # Keep Yourself Alive # Liar # In the Lap of the Gods... Revisited # Big Spender # Jailhouse Rock (Medley) # Seven Seas of Rhye # See What a Fool I've Been # God Save the Queen DVD/Blu-ray # Now I'm Here # Ogre Battle # White Queen (As It Began) # Bohemian Rhapsody # Killer Queen # The March of the Black Queen # Bohemian Rhapsody (Reprise) # Bring Back That Leroy Brown # Brighton Rock # Guitar Solo # Son and Daughter # Keep Yourself Alive # Liar # In the Lap of the Gods... Revisited # Big Spender # Jailhouse Rock (Medley) Extras de DVD/SD Blu-ray Live in Japan '75 # [[Now I'm Here|''Now I'm Here (Live at the Budokan, Tokyo, Japan, 1 May 1975)]] # [[Killer Queen |''Killer Queen (Live at the Budokan, Tokyo, Japan, 1 May 1975)]] # [[In The Lap Of The Gods... Revisited|''In the Lap of the Gods... Revisited (Live at the Budokan, Tokyo, Japan, 1 May 1975)]] '''Looking Back at the Odeon' Un documental nunca antes lanzado de ventidós minutos con entrevistas de Brian May, Roger Taylor y Bob Harris. Versión de vinilo * Lado 1 # Now I'm Here # Ogre Battle # White Queen (As It Began) * Lado 2 # Bohemian Rhapsody # Killer Queen # The March of the Black Queen # Bohemian Rhapsody (Reprise) # Bring Back That Leroy Brown # Brighton Rock # Guitar Solo # Son and Daughter (Reprise) * Lado 3 # Keep Yourself Alive # Liar # In the Lap of the Gods... Revisited * Lado 4 # Big Spender # Jailhouse Rock (Medley) # S''even Seas of Rhye'' # See What a Fool I've Been # God Save the Queen Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes en vivo Categoría:Álbumes del 2010 Categoría:A Night at the Odeon – Hammersmith 1975